Sparks
by Mr.Rogers Told me To-Luna N
Summary: Well i have changed the name. one because i really didnt put in any thought into it and two it really sucked. but that is the only real change. Glittery Kiss
1. Gawd

**Luna:** OK! So I guess your all wondering what the heck is with this random fanfic .

**Rinniy:** aren't all our fanfics randomly put in?

**Luna:** yes, but! That is not the point! This fanfic in fact is not random at all!

**Crowd: -**LE GASPS!-

**Twilight:** it's a sigh of the end of the world! How troublesome…

**Luna:** accually no it isn't this is a challenged fanfic that I got from meh bestest buddie Melmel! Also known as Hpot, Mel-on, Egg-nog (don't ask), and Melody!

**Miyoko:** is it just me or is Hpot Toph backwards?

**Haruko: **I believe she's crack the code govner!

**Luna:** er people! Back about the fanfic!

**Rinniy:** can't we just flippin start now! Gosh! DX

**Luna:** I DO IT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT GOSH!

**Everyone:** ….

**Twilight:** so now?

**Luna: **yeah…..

**Couples:** Main couple ish JamesxUriu

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We don't own- wait do we need to do this? Oh yeah we do Uriu and James are real ppl and they own themselves –rolls eyes and pouts-

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Enters Uriu and the pile of glitter!**

I sigh as I fall back onto the hard, pink and red card glittery covered, floor of my school's hallway. Laying there alone I kinda wonder how I got into this mess in the first flippin place.

Well I guess your wondering who I am. First I go to Rezaharuka(1) High, In this school you have a food chain, At the top are the Some bodies, then the jocks, then cheerleaders, preps that aren't cheerleaders and/or jocks, then the skaters, computer geeks, chess team, nerds, freaks, then the nobodies.

Nobody Population: me.

What are the some bodies you ask? They are the kings and queens of the school. They got in with there money and 'think' they control everyone because they have money, even the jocks are scared of them. The nobodies well nobody it worse then being a freak or a nerd, and nobody is ignored by everyone. Fuck even the nerds ignore me.

My name is Uriu Miler and I am a Nobody at that forsaken school. I have silver hair, which by the way IS natural, and bright red eyes. I live by myself a couple miles from the school in an apartment that is not the nicest place to live. I have a part-time job at a café not to far from here either. Now as to the question why im laying waist deep in confetti, chocolate, cards, and lots and lots of glitter, it's simple really.

IT'S ALL JAMES FUCKING FALT!

Yesterday I made the mistake of getting out of bed to come to school. In the morning when our class got a new, somebody, transfer student.

James Tsukiyo

And it all started because I was late.

* * *

**Luna:** sorry for the shortness people!

**Rinniy: **yeah but since this was so short we're going to update faster and with or without reviews.

**Haruko:** but we still want you to review please!

**Miyoko:** pretty please-ness!

**Luna:** anyway (1) Rezaharuka: a name we made up for our city since we're not using an anime for this.

**Rinniy: **oh and Uriu he kinda looks like Allen walker from DGM!

**Twilight: **Yeah but without the tattoo!

**Rinniy:** and more uke-ish!

**Luna: **if that's possible. Anyway.

**Miyoko:** Please review!


	2. Only Takes a Moment

**Luna: **-sits in corner-

**Miyoko:**Are you sick luna-neechan?!

**Ash:** -puts hand on Luna's Head- she feels normal.

**Haruko: **dude…this is not sweet…

**Twilight:** tiresome…

**Rinniy: **WHAT DO WE DO!?! DX

**Kohana:** should we just start? –Looks at Luna who is sitting in a corner-

**Luna: **…

**Miyoko:** it's not a no?

**Rinniy: **Then let's start!

**Haruko: **sweet

**Luna:** are you stoned?

**Haruko:**…maaaybe

* * *

**Disclaimer: **-gun held to head- uh, umm we do not own Uriu or Egg-nog or James or any of our friends…

* * *

**..x..**

_The darkness surrounding me, I run but I can't escape._

_Every movement, every twist, every turn, It's the same dark rode I cannot escape from. Stopping, I struggle to catch my breath. My breathing comes out in puff of hot air._

_I turn my head looking for a way out. It feels as if the room is spinning and I scrunch my eyes close. When I open them a mirror is in my wake._

_In a blink of an eye my looks are changed into those of 9 year old boys. I was dress in a long white gown that came down to my knees but I had white pants under them. I looked like something you would wear in a hospital._

_I blink in surprise and look down at my hands for any sign of illusion, only to see that is my true form. I glance back up and the scenery is different. I look around and see I'm in a snow-covered forest in the middle of a road. I walk down it to find a park filled with people._

_I look around and walk up to a man who looks about 20 years of age and try to get his attention, only to be shunned and shooed away. I tried talking to others only to have disgusted looks and comments thrown at me. One by one all the adults disappeared._

_As I walked deeper into the park I came across some kids who were playing some sort of game. I wanted to join, but they just ignored me and kept playing. I sat away from them and started to build a snow-man._

_One of the other kids stopped playing and came over to me. I looked up and smiled, but it soon turned into a frown when they pushed over the snow-man I was making. Some of the other kids started laughing and some threw snow at me. They soon disappeared just like the adults and I was left alone._

_The first tear that fell down my face made my body quiver, as it was quickly and quietly followed by others._

_A long strumming sound ended my quiet sobbing. I looked up to find a boy sitting on a small bench on the other side of the tree I was sitting by. The boy had dark black-brown hair that was spiked downward into his eyes. He had a white button down shirt and pants but no shoes, like me. His pale complexion corresponded with the snow, as the deep brown color of his cello clashed with it. Somehow though, they seemed to mesh together, all at the same time._

_The boy's movement stopped, and then as he began to start playing again, I listened intently to the familiar sound. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The boy quietly hummed along with the strong sound of the cello. I felt myself grow tired and my eyes drift close as silence imprisoned the air._

_A warm breeze ghosted over my face and I opened my eyes to find myself in a field leaning against the only tree around and the boy staring at me from the small white bench next to the tree. The boy began to play the song again as he hummed the words quietly._

_"And that is all…that loves about."_

_Unknown words are placed in my head as I unconsciously repeat them out loud._

_"And we'll recall when time runs out…"_

_A breeze flows by making the leaves of the tree quiver and shake. The gentle song of the cello has ceased and the boy appeared in front of me holding out his hand. I slowly took it and he pulls me up with ease. I look and see a white flower with a blue tinted center. The boy smiled softly at me._

_"That it only…"_

_He placed the flower on my hair with a gentle smile._

_"Took, a moment…"_

_It seemed every time the wind blew the boy would disappear. When I reached up to grab the flower before the gust of wind blew away he was once again gone. Hopefully…he wouldn't just blow away…_

_I felt his hand grab mine. I held onto it tightly. I slowly blink my eyes and I watched us float above the clouds. He spun me around the soft white clouds. Birds flew past us and a gust of wind blew, as he vanished within the wind. Shutting my eyes tightly, fear running through me._

_"To be loved…"_

_Opening my eyes I find myself back on land. The gentle wind blew across my bangs making them float around my face… Tickling my ear, the breeze passed a message to me that made me grasp the forgotten flower to my chest._

_"Uriu"_

_I turned sharply behind me to the voice and a strange name slipped past my lips. I saw his lips move as I was consumed by darkness._

_"A whole life long…"_

_"I need you to wake up."_

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG

Uriu's house was dark and that's how he liked it, but the non-stop ringing from his alarm clock, waking him from his sleep, made him want to smash someone's face in. Uriu groaned as he felt around for a pillow to block out the sound, when he didn't feel one he popped open an eye and looked around. His first thoughts,

_How the **hell** did I get on the floor?_

His neck was bent in an awkward position, blankets half curled under him and hanging off the bed, pillows far and wide, and his arm clutching the bed. It wasn't the nicest way to wake up in the morning.

Uriu, since he was too lazy to get up, raised his arm on top of his table beside his bed, grabbed the alarm clock and with all his strength he threw his alarm clock at his wall and when it made impact, it broke into pieces. He heard the pieces of the clock fall to the floor and mumbled "piece of crap". He turned onto his other side and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

5 more minutes wouldn't hurt would it?

---**45** minutes later---

Uriu drowsily rolled over on his bed so he was facing upward, put his arm over his forehead and turned his head to look at his clock.

Oh wait, that's right, he broke it.

He got up, walked to the bathroom and passed by the broken pieces of what was left of his alarm clock. He would have to sweep that up later.

His apartment was small; you could see the door, kitchen door, living room and the bathroom from his room. It was spacey enough for one person and that's all he needed since he lived alone.

In the bathroom Uriu took his sweet time taking a shower. When he finished his shower, he fixed his hair the way he always wore it at school, down covering his eyes and got dressed in his usual baggy hoodie and jeans.

Walking back in the bathroom to brush his teeth, he grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, walked into the kitchen to check the time and brush his teeth, and maybe even make breakfast. When he was in the kitchen he glanced at the clock, and his toothbrush fell out of his mouth. It was 8:25.

Well now he didn't have to make breakfast.

Uriu quickly dashed out of the kitchen to grab his homework and find his backpack. It wasn't hard, since as soon as he ran from the kitchen, he tripped over it and toppled over his couch onto the hardwood floor.

He cursed under his breath and swiftly jumped up to grab his homework off the coffee table. Jumping back over his couch, Uriu grabbed his backpack and stuffed his homework in...

He pulled a black ski-cap on his head as he sprinted toward the door; he stopped to find his keys. Running back to the kitchen to get his keys off the counter, he tripped over the kitchen chair, landing head first into the table, dropping to the floor.

Uriu groaned as he slowly got off the floor. He got the keys and proceeded out the door and then to his bike, to go to school.

He sighed riding down the sidewalk onto school property. Nothing could go wrong that would top this morning.

Oh how wrong Uriu was.

* * *

Walking to the office, Uriu noticed a black-haired boy slumped over in a chair sleeping beside the office door. The boy was wearing baggy camouflage pants and a black shirt with 'AC/DC' printed in big red letters on the front. He had black brownish hair what went down past his shoulder blades and spiked downward. He looked like a new student and someone who would shove you in a locker for just looking at him wrong.

'Someone else to ignore my existence.'Uriu thought.

Walking closer to the boy, Uriu stood next to the sleeping boy and watched as his dark hair fell into his eyes as his head nodded to the side as he slept peacefully. The dream played into Uriu's head.

_"To be loved…"_

_Opening my eyes I find myself back on land. The gentle wind blew across my bangs making them float around my face… Tickling my ear, the breeze passed a message to me that made me grasp the forgotten flower to my chest._

_"Uriu"_

_I turned sharply behind me to the voice and a strange name slipped past my lips. I saw his lips move as I was consumed by darkness._

_"A whole life long…"_

_"I need you to wake up."_

A loud snoring sound brought Uriu from his thoughts. He looked around looking for the source of the sound. Looking down Uriu saw the boy snoring with drool hanging in the corner of his mouth. Seeing this, Uriu laughed. He knew it was rude but he couldn't help it. It has been a while since he's laughed.

While Uriu was laughing he didn't notice the boy staring up at him from his chair. Uriu laughter died down as he watched the boy watch him. Soon he was completely done and stood there, frozen in a staring contest with the boy.

Uriu tilted his head and blinked, while the boy raised an elegant eyebrow and asked. "What are you staring at?"

He blinked again before pointing to the corner of his mouth on the boys face. The raven-haired boy touched the spot and quickly wiped the drool off his cheek using the back of his hand. The boy scowled and mumbled under his breath.

Uriu opened the office door and was about to walk in, when a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him. Uriu turned to see his arm in the boy' grip

"Hey could you show me to my classroom." He started. "This other kid was suppose to do it but I think he ditched me 'cause I kept falling asleep while he was talking..." The boy said scratching the back of his head.

Uriu said nothing, but nodded slowly, then mumbled "Hold on…" and walked into the office. Uriu came out of the office and looked over at the boy who was leaning against the wall across the hall. Uriu motioned the boy with his hand to follow him down the hall. Going up the stairs the boy stopped and spoke.

"My names James by the way, I hope…maybe we could be friends?" He said slowly. Uriu turned and looked at the raven-haired boy named James and tilted his head. As Uriu's hair fell from his eyes reviling his ruby red eyes, he smiled slowly and replied in a soft voice. "My names Uriu and…I hope we can be friends too."

Time seemed to stop as James dark blue eyes met Uriu's red ones. The stairway was so quiet, you could hear the winds hushed blow against the window.

'Maybe I'll finally have a friend…'Uriu thought with a small smile on his face.

James smirked and commented. "You know Uriu, you sound like a girl."

Uriu's eye twitched. 'Or not.'

Uriu, usually a calm person became very angry. Uriu brought his fist back and punched James in the stomach.. James, now on the floor clutching his stomach, watches Uriu walk up the next set of stairs and into a set of doors.

"You can find your own damn way, asshole." Uriu shouted over his shoulder at James.

James rolled over on to his back wincing in pain and staring at the ceiling smirking. Rolling off the floor, the raven-haired boy climbs up the stairs and through the door to his classroom.

* * *

(Uriu's POV)

Way in the back of history class Uriu sat glaring out the window, openly ignoring what the teacher is saying.

I already know all this stuff, besides what is the point in learning history? It's not like we'll use it, unless we're planning to become a teacher which I highly doubt anyone would want to be considering how we would get paid an hour.

And that guy! What the hell was his problem? I know what my voice sounds like. No one has to tell me. Seriously.

That stupid guy, with his stupid hair and his stupid eyes with his stupid, stupid _sexy _smirk and his stupid- Wait what the fuck? (Luna: I couldn't help myself) Where did that come from?

_"From me!"_

And you are?

_"I'm your subconscious honey."_

...okay….I think I've finally gone mad.

_"Oh baby, you're just mad in love!"_

Yep I've lost it.

"_You're just lost in mister tall dark and handsome eyes"_

James?! You've got to be kidding me! You're crazy.

_"You're crazy, crazy in love!"_

Closing my eyes I let my head hit my desk, and might I add I hit the desk hard, hard enough for the teacher to think I passed out during class. I was so into the conversation in my head I didn't even notice.

Where did you come from and when are you going back!

_"Go back? I'm the little voice inside your head that tells you right from wrong! I'll never go away."_

My little voice? Then where were you before right now?

_"I'm a teenage little voice!"_

…I'm arguing with a little teenage voice in my head that claims I'm in love with someone I just met…

_"Love at first sight baby."_

Ugh. I'm ignoring you.

_"I was about to take a little nap anyway!"_ I could hear the voice snap its fingers at me, I roll my eyes at him.

_"Don't roll your eyes at me honey. Oh by the way there's someone talking to you and I think you'll like him."_

What?

The voice faded away deep into the back of my mind. Man I really need to see a therapist…

-----

(Normal POV)

Uriu turned away from the window he was looking out of only to knock heads with someone. Shocked, he leaped up out of his seat, tripping over his chair. He shut his eyes tightly and he braced himself for his face to meet the floor. Surprisingly he was stopped just before his face decided to say 'good morning' to the floor.

He felt a pair of arms pull him up from his falling position. The arms still not letting go, he opened his eyes to glimpse the face of his savior.

Looking up he saw a boy with dark brown hair that stopped at the nape of his neck, coming down shaping his face making his hazel eyes glow from the light of the window behind him. He dressed in dark jeans and a blue button up shirt with the top two buttons undid. His kind smile had perfectly whitened teeth.

"My name is Nero Yamakari. Are you okay?" the boy spoke softly to him. Uriu opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but a tiny squeak.

Uriu wasn't standing up all the way still so Nero was hovering over him. The fact that Uriu was 5'4 and Nero was 6'4 didn't help either. Wrapping his long fingers around Uriu's elbow, Nero pulled Uriu closer to him Sliding his other arm under his knees and picking him up bridal style. Uriu blushed in surprise and embarrassment.

Swiftly walking out the classroom door, Nero carried Uriu down the hall toward the nurse's office. Uriu being in shock couldn't register what was happening fast enough from his earlier Bump on the head and Nero wasn't helping this situation by scooping him up and carrying him to the nurses office like he was a 'Damsel in Distress' and he was his Superhero.

So, shall we take a look at Uriu's mind?

* * *

(Uriu's mind)

Uriu#1: speaking!? WHY ISNT HE SPEAKING?!?!?!

Uriu#3: it seems number 8 has gone on strike un. He's lost his pants again un.

Uriu#5: he should get the fuck over it. Seriously.

Uriu#10: ….cant we all just get along… -looking down at the floor-

Uriu#5: you know what emo-boy?! Go cut your wrist!

Uriu#10: …-walks away to emo corner-

Uriu#3: -slaps #5- WTF?! Un! D:

Uriu#7: -hugs #10- it'll be okay. #5 didn't mean it.

Uriu#2: yeah, #5 is just on his man-period .

Uriu#4: -comes down from the ceiling- #8, we have located your pants.

Uriu#8: YAY! 8D

(End of Uriu's mind)

* * *

Wasn't that interesting?

(In the nurse's office)

Nero stepped in the nurses office but found no nurse so, he sat Uriu down on the bed closest to the window. After laying down Uriu, he stepped over to the window and opened it letting in its soft breeze. The breeze blew by Uriu, effectively waking him up from his trance. Uriu quickly stood up making himself dizzy. With one long stride back to Uriu, Nero helped Uriu balance himself and sit him back on the bed.

Sitting down, Uriu's hat slipped up as he looked up at Nero, showing his red eyes. Blinking Uriu opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Nero who was lingering above him. Arching up his neck, Uriu looked straight up into Nero's dark eyes.

Uriu's eyes widened when it hit him. 'He's going to kiss me.' He thought and blushed brightly.

Nero leaned forward and slowly moved his hand onto Uriu's cheek. Uriu leaned into Nero's hand as he shifted his hand to slide Uriu's hat all the way off, making his hair fall in his face.

Nero leaned down to touch Uriu's forehead to his own. Uriu slipped his hand on top of Nero's. The albino boy closed his eyes and waited...

And waited…

And waited…….

Only when Nero pull back did Uriu open his eyes. Nero smiled and spoke cheerfully. "Well, you don't have a fever."

Uriu tilted his head and stared at him. "w-what?..."

"You don't have a fever but you're still kind of warm... I was checking your temperature. What did you thin- oh…" Nero spoke slowly as he realized what he looked like he was doing.

Suddenly Uriu found the floor to be the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Nero's face was flushed and he stammered an apology as he quickly moved away from Uriu... The albino teen just nodded his head and replied with a simple "it's okay".

(Luna: is anyone else getting bored? Cuz' I sure know I'm a hella bored. Let's fast forward)

After talking for a while Nero and Uriu became friends and blah blah blah.

-Fast forward-

-----

(James POV)

-Math class-

Where the hell is Uriu?

I'm sitting in class blocking out everything wondering where Uriu could have gone. I was going to walk him to his next class, but I got dragged out by this blonde girl and FORCED to sit next to her... I can feel her staring at me with her puke green eyes. Molesting me in her mind and batting her eyelashes trying to get my attention.

Makes me sick.

Her strong perfume is making me want to blow chunks and her obviously dyed platinum blonde hair is blinding me. I openly ignore her trying to squish her flat chest together trying to seduce me. Can't this girl take a hint? I am not interested. She can't even dye her hair right, I can see her roots. Uriu's hair looks much better and it's not even dyed. Besides Uriu is much cuter than she'll ever be.

I sigh quietly to myself. I can't wait any longer, this class is boring me to death and if this girl doesn't stop clinging to me I'm gonna break her arm off.

I raise my hand and chuck something at the board to get the teachers attention. The teacher twitches and turns away from the board. "Yes James-san" He speaks threw gritted teeth. Jesus, this man needed to get laid. I don't know why he doesn't, he's good-looking. Maybe he's ga- wait off topic, people staring.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I say in a bored tone. "Hehe, made him twitch again; maybe he should get that checked out by a doctor.

But first I need a nap. I shall head to the nurses office.

---

(Normal POV)

A flushed Nero walked out of the nurse's office as James turned the corner. An evil smirk broke out on Nero's face as he walked down the hallway. James stopped in the middle of the hallway, glaring at Nero as he sauntered over to him.

Stopping in front of James the brown-haired boy smirked at him and shoved his hands in his pockets. Their eyes met and James's glare grew fierce as the older teen passed by him.

His voice dripped venom as he spoke his name darkly.

"Yamakari."

Looking straight ahead, Nero put on a fake smile and whispered to James. Clenching his fist James stormed past the nurse's office in rage.

'_The nap can wait.'_ James stated angrily.

Nero left, walking down the hallway with his spoken words hung in the air.

_"Nice to see you, otouto"_

* * *

(Luna: I don't have the attention span for this…-fast forward-)

(Uriu's POV)

Shit shit shit shit shit shitty shit shit fuck. I can't believe I slept through math. I roll my eyes. Oh but no worries I woke up just in time for gym-class. I dash threw the hall way like a track star.

Even though I don't participate in gym I'm in perfect shape and- oh my god I forgot my note to get excused from gym.

Damn you life. Damn you to Candy Mountain, I hope you lose your spleen.

Stopping just before I get to the gym doors I sprint past the teacher's lounge without being caught. Oh yeah I'm a ninja. A hand shoots out and grabs me by my hoodie and pulls me back. I find myself staring up into the face of evil;

The Vice Principle.

Well damn, so much for being a ninja.

He glares down at me with his piss-colored eyes and flips his black hair over his shoulder. The pale skin on his wrinkly forehead scrunches together as he hisses at me.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" wearing a look on his face that says 'don't-push-me-cuz'-I'm-over-the-edge-and-under-paid'.

"I-uh I was on my way back…" I stuttered. Damn. I knew he could smell my fear, hell, I could smell it. He gave me a creepy smile. "Why don't I escort you?" Ewwww. Did he just purr at me?

The pedophile put his arm around my shoulder and guided me to gym class. Yeah this was the greatest day of my life…

After convincing the molesting vice principal that I didn't need an escort into the gym locker room, I pushed open the double doors and made my way to my locker.

My god, are those cob-webs?

------

(Unknown POV)

I sneak into the locker room. I forgot my text book for my next class and if I show up without it one more time I'll get detention, and then I'll get detention. That means no allowance…which means no manga which means my slow death or being anime-less.

I walk toward the 3rd set of lockers and then stop when I hear a rustling sound. I lean my back against the lockers and peer over. There's someone getting dressed for gym class.

I watch him grab the edge of his hoodie and shirt he pulled it over his head making his hat fall off his head. It was like slow motion. His slight curves, his unblemished face. He was pale, making his red eyes stick out the most and his silver hair only to be compared to the moon. They were beautiful.

He was beautiful.

I held my breath when he tugged at his jeans making them fall to the floor, but my admiring was interrupted when the boy's gaze locked with mine. I quickly flee from the scene as he looked around the corner. The boy shrugged and went back to changing.

He was so pretty. I haven't seen anyone look like that before, only in manga. With my face flushed I walked back to my class forgetting about the book.

It's not worth it.

---  
(Uriu's POV)

I turned back to my locker and finished getting dressed for gym. I could've sworn I saw someone on the other side of the lockers, or maybe something. With that thought, I shuddered and quickly put my shoes on...

I hope it wasn't a ghost, or worse, the Vice Principal.

After I put my clothes in the locker and locked it I made sure to put my hat back on as I pushed open the gym doors. The brightly lit gym made me wince and walk into someone.

Looking up I realized it was my worst enemy.

James.

No, not James Blunt.

Anywho, after getting blinded by gym lights and walking into James, the said boy made no move to greet me. Instead he just walked away. This confused me. Isn't this the guy who wanted to be friends with me? Before I could ask, a whistle blew. This made me frown. It was raining outside. This meant they had to play dodge ball. That made me scowl.

Oh joy.

The gym teacher split everyone into different groups. Some groaned because they didn't get on the same team as they're friends. Others didn't care, because they just wanted to beat the other team. I ended up on the team against James. James looked everywhere but at me and for some reason it made me very irritated.

The game started and I stood way in the back. If I would've stood in the front I was sure to get hit or pushed out of the way, I didn't want either to happen. Instead I watched everyone else play and stood close enough to the bleachers without the teacher thinking I was out.

I found myself keeping my eyes on James; I couldn't bring myself to look away. Maybe I was still angered by the way he ignored me. "Or the way he threw the ball made his muscles clench." The voice said dreamily.

Oh great not you again.

A sudden force pulled my eyes away and erased my thoughts and I ended up on the floor with someone on top of me after he got ran into.

What the fuck? I was 5'4 and he's like 6'10, what's his excuse for falling over.

The guy got up and got back in the game without even looking at me. I twitched, I wanted to just lay there and disappear but I think I should get up before I get killed.

I snorted. I can see the headlines now, 'Tiny Albino Boy Gets Stepped On in a Game of Dodge Ball.'

Next thing I knew, there was pain in my face and I have been knocked over onto the gym floor and the world around me turned black.

This is why I don't come to gym class.

-----

(James POV)

Oh fuck.

I couldn't do anything. I stood there with my mouth open in shock unable to do anything as I watched the dodge ball I threw hit Uriu square in the face.

That's got to hurt.

I watched Uriu fall to the floor completely knocked out. I felt the blonde girl tug on my arm. I turned and glare at her then ripped my arm away from her (EVIL) clutches and jogged toward Uriu..

Damnit! It wasn't my fault; it was that damned girl's fault What's her name again? Betty or something? Ugh I don't care. I leaned down to Uriu and opened his eye lid. Yep out like a light.

Well fuck me sideways.

No one noticed him on the ground till I bent over and picked him up bridal style. I heard blondie calling for me on the other side of the gym. Oh how badly I wanted to flip her off right now. It was her fault Uriu got hit. She frickin tackles me when I tried to aim at the tall guy.  
How could he fall onto Uriu, he was like a mountain! And Uriu is what?

3 feet?

What's his excuse?

Maybe if I glare at her already giant head will explode.

…didn't work, damn.

I turned to the gym teacher and directed my head in the direction of Uriu then to the door. He gave me a nod in approval and I walked out of the gym to the nurse's office.

* * *

(Normal POV)

James sat in a chair next to the bed Uriu was resting in and observed Uriu's sleeping face. James's hand creped its way to Uriu's cheek and caressed it softly as his eyes stared longingly at him. The dark haired boy hummed quietly and glided his hand across Uriu's cheek tenderly.

_"It only…takes moment…for our eyes, to meet, and then…"_

James ran his thumb over Uriu's eye lid, tracing small circles in the corner of his eye and brushing over his long silver eyelashes. He knew Uriu was a deep sleeper.

"_Your heart knows… in a moment, you will never be…alone again…"_

The dark-haired boy smoothly moved down to Uriu's nose. It's was a little red from getting hit in the face but James thought it was cute all the same.

_"I held you…for an instant, but my arms felt sure and strong…"_

He sluggishly made his way to Uriu's lips, tracing his small pale lips with his thumb.

_"It only…takes, a moment…to be loved, a whole life long…"_

James caressed his face one last time and was ready to pull back, when Uriu leaned into his hand. Uriu moved to lie on his side and snuggle deeper into the palm of James's hand. James tried to remove is hand from his grasp, but doing so meant waking up the little albino boy. James sighed in defeat and stopped his struggling. Uriu's unconscious state took in the discontinued movement and shifted his hand to hold onto the captive one.

The dark haired boy blushed and scowled half-heartedly. After a while he gave up trying to scowl at all. He leaned onto the bed and laid his head onto his own arm turning his gaze to Uriu, he gently rubbed the back of Uriu's hand with his thumb...

Before he knew it, he was asleep himself.

* * *

(Uriu's POV)

I felt the evening sunlight seep through my eyelids stirred my peaceful sleep. Though I felt like I got run over by a giant segment truck going 80 miles an hour on a free-way, I was very comfortable.

Feeling a weight against my hand, I tried to move it. I scrunched my nose feeling something tickle it and in displeasure of not being able to move my hand. Instead of opening my eyes I felt the object wrapped around my fingers and it instantly laced its fingers with mine.

I froze and my eyes snapped open. I turned to look at the serene face of James. I blushed and quickly unlatched my hand from his and slowly jumped out of bed. Walking towards the door I stopped when I heard James stir.

Oh why didn't I just run?

I released the breath I didn't even knew I was holding, when James mumbled something in his sleep and turned his head, falling back into deep sleep.

Exiting the nurse's office, I shut the door behind me. This is the weirdest day of my life.

--------

I went to go see if James was still in the nurse's office after our last class (after I changed out of gym clothes of course) but he wasn't there, in fact he wasn't anywhere He just kind of disappeared. But it's not like I care or anything, I hate that guy. I scowled at nothing, and kept walking to my locker. I watched others pass me to get out of this hell-hole... Like always I was ran into several times and my stuff has been knock ove- GAH!

…

If you want to know why I screamed, I was tripped, no not on purpose of course. No one knows who I am or that I'm even here. Usually for others it on purpose, but now I'm ranting again aren't I? Anyway, after making my way through the maze of overly-horny and rich teenagers, I found myself struggling to open my locker. It's not the lock I can't open, but the locker itself. It's jammed…

Yay….

I groan in frustration and jiggle the locker, when that fails, I lifted my leg and slammed it into the locker. I yelped when I felt pain shoot from my toe straight through my leg. Well that obviously didn't work. I glare heatedly at my dreaded locker... Who gives this locker to people anyway? It's waaaaaaaaaaay in the back from any classes, besides, who makes a locker with the number 666? The locker started to rumble and creak. I stared wide-eyed at it.

Oh shit, I made it angry.

There was another rumble then my locker slammed open as glitter, paper hearts and other brightly colored things poured out from my locker.. I shirked and shut my eyes before the glitter hit me. I backed up but ended up slipping on a paper heart and plummeted to the ground. I stared at the ceiling for a long time and watched specks of glitter fall to the ground.

It looked like Valentine's Day had just thrown up on me. Sighing irritated, I think of the previous actions that had occurred today.

--Flashback---

_My sleep was disturbed by the sound of the nurse door opening and closing. Naturally I'm too lazy to open my eyes so I don't, easy and simple. I felt something warm hovering over my cheek then rub it softly. I struggle keep my eyes closed. A deep voice hummed quietly as he voiced words soon afterwards._

_"It only…takes moment…for your eyes, to meet, and then…"_

_I felt the deep-voiced stranger rub his thumb on my eyelid then 'draw' small circles in the corner of my eyes, brushing against my eyelashes in the process._

_"Your heart knows… in a moment, you will never be…alone again…"_

_I felt the hand move down to my nose, I tried my hardest not to blush and slap his hand away._

_"I held you…for an instant, but my arms felt sure and strong…"_

_He slowly made his way to my lips and traced over them, I wanted to open my eyes and be angry and yell at this stranger for invading my personal space, but I found myself being drawn in by his captive voice and warm hands._

_"It only…takes, a moment…to be loved, a whole life long…"_

_I felt him pull away almost half asleep, I couldn't stop myself before I leaned into his hand. I turned over, feeling as though I now faced the stranger, and held his hand captive between my cheek and the pillow under my head. He tries to get away but I can feel he's half-assing it, I reach up and grab his hand softly holding it within my own. He keeps struggling but I soon feel him giving in, with a sigh he grasps my hand and silently surrenders._

_I feel the bed shift lightly as he laid his weight on the bed and rubbed the back of my hand feeling him slowly come to a stop I guess he fallen a asleep too. I open my red eyes to get a quick look at the singing stranger but only to catch a glimpse of black hair before I drift into deep slumber._

_"James…"_

-End of flashback-

I blushed slightly. I knew I should have stayed home. I wished I could just go back up in time and wake up early. Come to think of it, I had spent most of the day sleeping anyway. I would have gotten to eat breakfast, and I wouldn't have met James.

These are the times when fairy godparents are suppose to pop out of nowhere and grant your every wish.

Rolling over, I was about to get up when I spotted a white crisp paper air plane laying next to me with a bag a skittles attached to it. I picked it up and leaned against the lockers and opened the air plane. I opened the bag of skittles. About to eat one, I read something in the paper plane that almost made me drop it.

My face flushed and I got up and quickly went to retrieve my backpack. Even though no one was there at the moment, I walked with my head down so my hair would cover my face, unsuccessfully trying to hide my flushed face.

Maybe I'll forgive him…after all, skittles are my favorite, and I popped another skittle in my mouth.

Walking down the hallway leaving a glittery trail, I put a skittle in my mouth not noticing the small, unfolded paper air plane fall out of my grasp. On it were a few words written in tiny cursive letters.

_'I like you.'_

* * *

Outside, James stood on the side of the school building and watched Uriu get on his bike and ride down the pavement. He sighed heavily and reached for his phone out of his front pocket. He pressed and held 4 till he heard the dial tone stop. He listened as it rang four times then it stopped..

_"Code?"_ a deep voice on the end of the phone line answered. James hesitated for a moment.

"Are you aware I get gassy and bloated with a foamy latte?" the dark haired boy recited with little emotion. Laughter and hushing could be heard on the end of the line. That really took a toll on James pride.

_"Hey James, what can I do you for?"_ a girl answered this time but not forgetting to laugh at the end.

"10 bucks a minute." James answered jokingly.

_"Expensive."_

"I know, anyway, other than the dirty talk, I called you guys for a reason so give the phone to Luna."

_"Hai hai."_

James waited with a hand in his pocket and listened to the sound on the end of the line then a lighter and younger voice, known as Luna, spoke.

_"State your business."_

The dark haired boy ran a hand threw his hair. "I need some help"

"Code words for this help?"

James rolled his eyes. _"Code; Yaoi."_

The sound stopped, all the cars from the streets were hushed and all James could hear was the sound of his heart beating against his rib cage... Silence over took the conversation. James could feel the girl smirking on the phone.

_"Don't come to me, I'll come to you." _With that she disconnected the call.

James sighed and closed his phone. As he got in his car, the dark haired male looked up at the sky as it turned a deep color of red._ 'Well.'_ He thought._ 'At least I'll never get bored.'_

* * *

A girl with long blonde hair spun around in her black chair and put her feet up on a dark brown desk. Putting her hands behind her head with a phone closed and clutched tightly in them she sighed with satisfaction.

She smiled in a shark-like way and hummed.

"It feels good to be Gangster"

Tbc…

**..x..**

* * *

**Luna: **this is the longest fanfic I have written in my life!

**Kohana:** and it only took you a year.

**Rinniy:** big accomplishment if I do say so myself.

**Ash:** well don't.

**Haruko and Kohana:** oh snap.

**Miyoko:**…-drinks mountain dew in silence-

**Rinniy:** you wanna go?

**Ash:** I've already been there….and back!

**Miyoko and Luna:**need some ice for that burn? XD

**Miyoko:** Jinks! You owe me a soda! D:

**Luna: **the pop machine is out of order please insert another quarter! DX

**Miyoko**:...bitch, please .

**Kohana:** …anywhere…

**Luna:**ok ok –**IMPORTANT STUFF, SOTRA—**

**Otouto: little brother basically..**

**Hai: yes**

**The song was 'It Only Takes a Moment' from Hello Dolly, 1st discovered by Luna when she was watching Wall-E XD**

**Nazumis:** Please Review!

**Luna:** we MIGHT share Mountain Dew…

**Miyoko: **wtf?! I aint sharing no M Dew! That's my pride and joy!

**Luna: **Fine then! We will give


	3. iNvasion

**Luna:** It sucks DX –slams her head against the wall repeatedly-

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything…

* * *

**..x..**

I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I glance at the clock and it goes off letting a ringing sound off in my small apartment. I sigh swinging my legs over the side of the bed and turn it off. I woke up 2 minutes before my alarm went off. Most of the time I would sleep through it but I've been waking up before it.

Standing up I saunter my way to the bathroom. I haven't talked to James 2 weeks...3 days 18 hours and 35 minutes…but who's counting anyway? I pick up my toothbrush and squeeze toothpaste on it then quickly brush my teeth. I look to the shower, I think I'll skip it today; I had took one last night. I make my way to the kitchen and grabbed a clean bowl from the side of the sink.

2 weeks James got sick and was gone for the whole week, it sounded more like James didn't feel like coming to school and played hooky for the whole week, but then the next week James had came to school he ignored me. That little bastard ignored me, after what he said. It's not like I care or anything...

Sighing I pick up a random box of cereal and pour it in my bowl then added milk. I sat at my kitchen table and ate as slow as I could. I turn and look at the clock. Its 4:36. Damn it's early. I eat my cereal slower. After finishing my cereal I walk to my closet and pick out something random. A black shirt, dark baggy jeans, and a hoodie. Ah, yes the regular. I quickly strip and slip my clothes on. I grab my backpack and go to the door slipping on my shoes.

Keys, where are my keys. I look over to the coffee table sitting in front of the TV. There they are. I pick them up then walk out the door. Warm air blows against my face and I look towards the sky. It's a nice day, I think I'll walk and plus its only, I look at my watch, 4:58. And I continued out the apartment doors and down the street.

---

After a while I made it to school. I peek at my watch, its only 5:25. I tilt my head, some teachers are already here, I think I can go in. I walk up the steps and push open the doors to the school. Yep, I guess I can go in. Walking into the school, I pass my homeroom door. It was slightly cracked open. I looked inside but I saw no one, I shrugged and kept walking to my locker.

I got to my locker and opened it. It was small like everyone else's; it had a calendar in it. If it wasn't there I would never know what day it was, I have real bad memory but only for what day it is. I take out my books I need for my next class. Shoving my backpack in there, I shut my locker door quietly. If I wasn't supposed to be here I didn't want to get caught.

I quickly walk through the dark halls of my school, seeing every door close except my homeroom door. A radiant light peered through the door dancing among the hallway as I got closer. The gentle light creased my face as I slowly pushed open the door, making me momentarily blind. My eyes adjusted to the light and the figure of girl sat in the window staring back at me. The bright color of the rising sun hit her making her glow.

Our eyes meet, my mouth goes dry; she smiles, then waves, and jumps.

She jumped…

She fucking jumped.

I ran to the window gaping like a fish but when I looked down there was no one in sight. My heart was pounding in my chest. Someone just jumped out the frickin window and now they aren't there. I sat in the seat next to the window. I sighed dramatically and laid my head on it only to land on something hard.

I lift my head up and look down, it was a necklace. It must have belonged to the girl. I picked it up and inspected it closely. It was in the form of a tear. It looked like glass, I rubbed it, and it felt like glass. I lifted it up and watched it shine in the sun light. I stuffed the necklace in my pocket and laid my head back down, drifting into slumber.

----------------

I woke up to the sound of mindless chatter. I looked at next to me and saw no one there. I sigh and lay my head back on my arm. James sat on the other side of the room again. I glare a nothing. It's not like I care, things will just have to go back to normal. I glare softened into a sadden gaze.

I guess I'll just have to be alone again…

The teacher walked in after a while but I kept my head in the same place. Only the loud slamming sound of the door made me lift my head up. I raised an eyebrow at the four people who walked in.

The first one was a blonde girl with a giant grin on her face. Her hair was parted on the right and they fell over her left eye. Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back and the ends were dyed blood red. Her visible eye was blue like the sky. Just like the girl he had met earlier. Her thumb nail was painted silver and the other black and had small silver and black music notes on them. The rest of her finger nails had chipped nail polish on them.

She wore a black choker and a black tank top with little red hearts and black skulls. She had a grey jacket that was too big for her hanging off her shoulders and covering her hands. The blonde wore dark jeans that were washed out at the knee with rainbow chucks to match her rainbow skull headband that tied in the back. She wore heavy eyeliner.

The first girl was holding on to the next girl. The expression on her face said, just-because-I'm-here-doesn't-mean-I-want-to-be. She had copper yellow eyes and long hair but shorter than the girl before her. Her hair was black and her bangs were parted on the left side covering her right eyes. It hung down more over her eye then crossing over her forehead and they stopped under her chin. Her hair was thrown into a lazy brad and held together with a simple rubber band. The tips of her bangs were dyed purple. Her skin tone was a pale tan color.

She wore short sleeved jacket that stopped above her belly button, it was with purple and white stripes going down the arms. The word 'Dino' peaked from under the jacket on her purple shirt. She wore a big checkerboard belt that slanted off her slim hips. Her jeans looked washed out. They flared over her black chucks.

To put it simply she looked more normal than the first one.

The 3rd girl was blonde to but her hair went all way down to her butt. Damn, that was some long hair. She had a healthy peach skin tone and freckles across her nose. Her teal rimmed glasses hung loosely off her nose. She had a tough smile on her face. Her eyes were a pale aqua color and she had aqua stripes put randomly in her hair. Her bangs hung low like her hair and were swept across her face and tucked behind her right ear.

She was shorter than the first two. She wore a short sleeve teal shirt that stopped at her knees. At the top on the left there was a bright yellow metallic sun and a big rainbow under it. She had on tight black jeans and teal chucks. She had on a black fingerless fishnet glove on her right hand and a teal one on the left. She wore a black choker like the first girl. The 3rd girl eyelashes were teal and her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner.

The last girl was shorter than all the rest. She had short black layered hair that stopped under her neck. She had black eyeliner on and black thick rimmed glasses. Her hair was parted on the left and the tips of her bangs were dyed neon green. She was naturally tan. She looked Asian, or maybe Mexican. She had golden yellow eyes that stood out more than anything else. Her long finger nails made her look like a cat, more than her eyes, and were painted deep neon green.

She wore a purple Joker shirt that had big red words 'Why So Serious?' She wore black skinny jeans that were folded up at the bottom. Her shoes were neon green chucks with horizontal black stripes. She wore fingerless fishnet gloves and Hello Kitty necklace. She had on two belts that hung off her hips and crossed each other in the middle. She also wore a hello kitty bow in the middle of her bangs.

Well, here comes some freaky people.

The teacher got up and walked up to the group of girls. "Aright," He started. "I'm Nakamura-sensai, why don't you guys start with your names and will go on from there."

The first girl made a face and turned her head to look at the teacher. "Is that your first name?" she spoke in a squeaky voice. He shook his head and the blonde asked. "Then, what's your first name?"

"Ryuko.", Was the response. I watched as the girl's face light up in joy and giant smile broke out in a smile. "Can I call you Ryuko-sensai!?" The said teachers face dropped.

The girl she was standing next to her rolled her eyes. "No!" she spoke like it was the most outrages thing she heard. "We just got here! God, just no."

The abused blonde pouted and was ignored. Nakamura-sensai gave the blonde a piece of chock and motioned her to the board to write her name up. Her writing was messy as the other 3 girls were neater and the 3rd girl even wrote her name in cursive.

"Ok! I'm Luna Nazumi!" the girl spoke in a high-pitched voice and waved franticly at everyone in the classroom. The 2nd girl stepped up and spoke in a nicer tone. "Kohana Nazumi." The 3rd girl shouted. "What's up I'm Miyoko Nazumi!" and the last girl waved lazily and spoke without looking at anyone. "Hi…yeah I'm Haruko...Nazumi."

I turned and looked out the window. I saw Luna stare at me from the corner of my eye. A stupid kid raises his hand and asked. "Are you all related?"

"No!" Kohana shouted. "We all just happen to have the same last name!" the boy shrunk in his seat. Some laughed or giggled, others just started. No one knew if it was sarcasm or it was the truth.

Nakamura-sensai pulled out popsicle sticks from his desk drawer. "Since you girls are new, you're going to need someone to show you around." he stated and shoved a few popsicles sticks in their faces urging them to choose before class was over. Luna quickly shoved her way through the rest to pick a stick.

…oh god, I'm rhyming.

I watched as Miyoko tried to grab a stick but Luna's hand intercepted. Nakamura-sensai tensed up when Miyoko karate chopped Luna's hand and Luna grabbed the end of her hair. Haruko looked like she was about to die from laughter and Kohana was trying to break the two blondes apart. Kohana had them apart but Luna swiftly elbowed Miyoko in the boob and watched her hit the floor then grabbed a Popsicle stick and wave it in victory.

Getting off the floor Miyoko glared at Luna and she stuck her tongue out in return. Kohana was apologizing to the teacher and Haruko was trying to catch her breath. Nakamura-sensai sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose.

"Please, just read the name." He begged tiredly and Luna happily obliged. My blood ran cold and all sound stopped in the room as Luna read the name off.

"Uriu Miller."

My head snapped to the front of the room so fast I think I got whip-lash. Damn rhyming. Everyone looked back at me and Luna looked up and stared me down, then grinned. I swallowed the lump making its way up my throat.

I hate being the center of attention.

The bell rang. Without the teachers saying so, everyone got up and left the room and I walked to the front to meet my doom. Each Nazumi waved with a small smile. I felt someone pull at my arm and drag me out of the room. I look up and it was Luna.

---------------

(Normal POV)

Luna pulled Uriu down hall after hall and stops in the middle of one. Uriu recognized it as the hall to the nurse's office.

"So!" she started. "…where are we?" Uriu raised an eyebrow. The other Nazumis groaned and Kohana slapped her forehead.

"This is why we should have left you in the car!" Kohana pointed and growled at Luna.

Luna squeaked and ducked behind Uriu. "Save me Uriu-chan!"

Uriu blink and piped in. "ano…I'm a boy." It was Luna's turn to blink. "Oh I know." She grinned

"Then it should be kun, Uriu-kun." Uriu stated

"Well, I call all my friends with chan like Miyo-chan, Ko-chan, and Haru-chan. I didn't want Uriu-chan to be left out." She hummed still dodging Kohana but ended get thumped in the head anyway. The blonde pouted in the direction of Kohana and Uriu blinked at her.

"Um guys, I think our next class is this way." Haruko interrupted point to the direction of the hall right before you get to nurses door. Miyoko raised her eyebrow and Luna's eyes widen.

"How do you know?" the two blondes asked in unison.

"Pfft" Haruko started. "Its cuz' I'm Asian like that."

"Or, maybe the little sign on the wall that says 'room B2' then quotation marks that was Math?" Kohana argued sarcastically making the blondes mouth turn into the shape of an 'o'.

_These girls are weirdos_. Uriu thought silently to himself.

"Let's get this freak show on the road." Kohana said sluggishly while pulling Luna with her. Haruko and Miyoko walked in front of them and Uriu was grabbed by the back of his hoodie and dragged along with them.

Being dragged by Kohana wasn't the best thing. She would always go faster than your use to walking and you would always end up running into something. For now in Luna's case, it was someone.

Luna walked smack dabbed into someone else and ended up knocking all their books and papers over. Kohana looked back and then just kept walking, Uriu waited for Luna, he didn't want her destroying the building.

Luna looked up to a girl who had short platinum blonde hair and a longer thinner layer of hair dyed dark red. She was the same height as Luna and she wore jeans and stripped blue tank top and black jacket. Luna picked up all the papers that had fallen from the girl's arms and handed them back to her.

The girl whispered a thank you and Luna just nodded her head. Luna could help but to notice her nails. Every other one was painted metallic blue and the others silver what looked like jell-pin and the words 'Just Dance' spelled out on her nails with black sharpie.

"I like your nails." Luna commented and started to walk away. The comment made the girl look up and smile making her whole face light up and her kaleidoscope blue eyes shine.

"Thank you." The girl whispered and walked around the corner.

----

"Excuse me?" Luna asked rhetorically.

Luna and Uriu were now standing in the front of a math class that apparently she wasn't in. Uriu already knew, but he was amused by Luna's horror struck face at the fact that she wasn't in the math class with the rest of her siblings.

"You are not in this class Nazumi-san." The teacher said sticking her nose in the air. "You have Algebra 1. This is the advance algebra class."

"So, you're calling me stupid?" Luna accused.

"I said no such thing." The teacher spoke icily.

"Sure you didn't" Luna crossed her arms and pouted.

Man, if looks could kill, Luna would be in flames.

The teacher glared. "Nazumi-san, not only have you interrupted my class, your accusing me of insulting you intelligence, and I do not appreciate It." the teacher glared and it only made Luna pout more.

"Now, if you would so kindly get out of my room and go to your own class." The teacher pushed Luna out the door.

Once outside Luna pouted and scratched on the door whimpering like a dog, till the door was ripped open and a blue slip was pushed into her hands. Luna looked down and back up to the angry teacher's face.

"To the consular's office Nazumi-san!" she shouted then slammed the door shut. Uriu looked at Luna and Luna looked at uriu. Uriu blinked and he was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Well," he started. "Sucks for you" he smiled amusedly and Luna pouted.

It seems like she's been doing that a lot lately.

----------------------

Luna pushed opened the door to the consoler's office to find it extremely clean. The four walls painted a deep forest green and dark brown desk put in front of the large window on the other side of the room with papers neatly stacked on top of it and a laptop moved to the side of it.

Two short book cases filled with books on the opposite side Luna was standing on. The blonde went through the desk. There wasn't anything interesting so we moved to the book case. There were a lot of older books. She was humming quietly till all movements stopped when she came across a familiar book. She shockingly pulled the book out and stared wide eyed.

It was The Labyrinth. Luna thought she was going to pass out. She instantly plopped down on the coach opening the book and started it silently.

Might as well do something entertaining if she had to be here.

-----------

After I had walked Luna to the consular's office spacing out while she started her non-stop talking. I nod if needed with a little disgusted face or small laugh too. Luna is quiet nice if you get around her talking habits and loud voice. Really, has that girl heard the term 'inside-voices'.

I saunter my way to the math class I have with James. Luna is also supposed to be in my math class.

I haven't told her yet but, I'll get around to it. Maybe.

Stopping in front of the door and push it open a bit. The teacher was sitting at his desk ignoring the students. It was self study day, or as everyone else puts it 'ignore-the-students-so-i-can-read-day. That man did nothing else but read. As I walk passed him he doesn't even look up to acknowledge the fact I was late.

I sigh and go to my seat. I look over and see James seated a desk in front of me in the next row. I look out the window staring at nothing when I felt something hit the back of my head. It was a small folded up piece of paper. I look around and I see James walk out the door with a pass in his hand. I look back down to the un-open note in my hand and reveal the message inside.

_Uriu,_

_Meet me in the hallway in 6 minutes._

_-James_

I narrowed my eyes at the note, proceeding to crumble it in my hand.

Could've sworn he was ignoring me.

I waited as the last minute counted down and went up to the teacher to get a pass. Starting down the hallway I see James at the other end. Staring him down he turned down a hall and I quickly follow him expressionless.

We got to the hallways of windows, connecting us to the gym. He casually leans into an opening window. The gentle wind brush against his dark locks. I stand quietly behind him. He looks at me from the corner of his eye; I look down at the tiled floor avoiding contact.

James opened his mouth to speak and I instantly knew what he was going to say.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." I interrupted. I turned his head to look at me and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Im sorry." He sighed. "When I'm nervous I ignore everyone."

"For a week?" I said flatly.

"Yeah, again, sorry." James scratched his head. My eyes soften. "Whatever…"

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence and the voices of teachers in the hallways.

"Well, I wanted to know…" James started.

I made a small noise to let him know I was interested. I came and stood next to him and leaned on the small part of wall separated the window James was leaned out of and the next one.

"If you got my note..." James finished. Gluing my eyes to the floor, making my bangs shadow over my eyes, I sigh. Backing up, I started to walk back to class. I felt James eyes stare at my back.

"Uriu-"

"It's time to go to go back to class." I cut him off quickly. I didn't want to talk about it. I felt James firm footsteps coming after me, only making me walk faster. He grabbed my wrist, yanking me back to face him. His confused dark eyes pierced mine.

"Why?"The dark haired boy asked.

"I don't like you like that." I whispered trying so hard not to let my voice crack. "I'm not gay."

I leisurely slipped my wrist from his hand and set off back to class, leaving James standing there with a sad look upon his face.

I'm not…

------------

Luna jogged down the hallway, dodging people left and right till she spotted a familiar white haired boy walking in front of her. She bent down like an animal about to eat they're next live meal. The blonde pounced on her gray haired friend sending him face first into the floor.

Luna winced and got up. "Oops" she said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Uriu twitched and whipped his head around to glare at Luna. His eyes promised hell. Luna scrambled off the floor holding her hand up in defeat. Uriu sighed and gathered up his stuff and began to walk on.

"Hey Uriu wait up!" Luna fell into step with uriu. "You're going to gym right?" she asked.

Uriu simply nodded and kept walking till he got to the door to the boys locker room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna about to walk in with him so he held up his hand as Luna right into it.

"Luna," he sighed softly. "This is the boys' locker room." Finishing his sentence, he rolled his eyes.

Luna stared for a second then breathed in deeply.

"Oooooooooooohhhhh…."

------------------

Luna jogged alongside Kohana panting wildly. They we're both behind the others out of the girls and the boys. Kohana has asthma. Luna was just needed to work out more. Luna began to fall behind Kohana. The blondes mind began to get hazy and shout at her to take a break. The Miyoko group of the faster runners pasted by Kohana and Luna and the others weren't far behind.

Luna did the only thing she could think of to keep herself going.

She had to sing.

"You can dance, you can jive." Luna panted out. "Having the time of your life." Kohana joined in.

"Ooh hooo. See that girl, watch that scene. Digin the dancing queen." The two Nazumis finished together.

"Friday night and the lights are low." Luna started again not breathing as bad as she was earlier. Kohana wasn't singing only because she didn't know the words.

"Looking out for the place to go." Luna and Kohana put their hands on their head in the scouting position and pretended to be looking for something.

"Where they play the right music, getting in the swing, you come in to look for a king." Luna started. "Anybody could be that guy, Night is young and the music's hiiiiigh." Kohana said the last word.

"With a bit of rock music, everything is fine; you're in the mood for a dance." Luna sung. "And when you get the chance..." Kohana finished with the blonde.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!" Haruko butted in running up from behind Luna and Kohana.

"Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine!" Kohana sung trying not to laugh.

"You can dance."

"You can jive."

"Having the time of your life."

"Oooh hooo!"

"See that girl, watch that scene",

"Dig in the dancing queen" They finished together, now on their final lap.

"You're a teaser, you turn em' on." Miyoko sung sprinting passed.  
"Leave them burning and then you're gone." Haruko sung.  
"Looking out for another, anyone will do." Kohana looking high and low.  
"You're in the mood for a dance." Luna sung loudly.  
"And when you get the chance..." they sung it loud together earning weird looks from others.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!" Luna and Kohana held up five fingers while Haruko held up seven.

"Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. Oh yeeeaaah!"  
"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life!"  
" Oooh Hooo. See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen!" They all stopped singing once they finished they're laps.

Luna collapsed on the ground panting. "Never," She breaths in heavily. "Again." Uriu Jogs past the group of girls and whispers to himself.

"Freaks." He scowled and kept moving finishing his laps.

* * *

**Luna:** I'm sorry people for the sucky-ness of this Chapter D: I just don't think I can do anything with this DX I'll try and make the next one better. And sorry for the lateness of updating. I was in Europe. O-o and I had no computer-ness for the longest of time DX but please review v.v even if it sucks, at least tell me it sucks and tell me what I need to do better v.v


End file.
